Adventure Must Run in the Family
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Artemis and Amy are cousins and have been close friends since they were little. Now, seventeen year-old Artemis and eighteen year-old Amelia find themselves in world they've only ever read about with only their wits to defend themselves. Rated T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I have returned! For those of you who don't know me, I'm SkywardWriter, and this story is actually a sequel to three stories I have written for the Hobbit, but it can stand alone if necessary. Without much further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: We're In...

I crouched in the dark corner, hoping that the dark cloak I had inherited from my mother helped me blend in better with the shadows as I waited for my cousin to arrive for the party. Father was only willing to allow me one guest for my birthday whilst Mother was away working, and I was beginning to wonder if the Amelia would be here before the sun sank any lower in the sky. Then, right as my legs were beginning to cramp horribly from the crouched position I was in, I saw my cousin, Amelia, being escorted in by the royal guard. I snapped my fingers, and a small cloud of smoke enveloped the trio, creating cover enough for me to snatch my cousin's hand and lead her on an escape from the guards who would no doubt be acting as babysitters on order of my father. " Artemis! I'm supposed to go straight to see your dad!" Amelia whined, trying to pull her hand from my grip.

" No can do," I stated, taking a sharp turn and leading my cousin down a dark hallway," I have plans for this evening that do not involve a huge party and ball gowns and snobby suitors!"

" What kind of plans?" my dear friend asked, obviously uncomfortable with my obvious disobedience.

" You know, horse-back riding, archery, visiting the city in disguise, the usual!" I laughed, pulling up the hood I had added to the cloak in order to wear when I wanted to go somewhere unnoticed.

" Oh sure, normal stuff!" Amelia scoffed," At least let me borrow one of your coats! Last time we went riding, I was freezing by the time we left the stables!"

We quickly and quietly made my way back to my room where Amelia then proceeded to dig through my closet for the one coat of mine that she absolutely adored. It was plain and dark-green on the outside, but on the inside it was soft and warm and had several hidden pockets, in which my mother had placed small cans of pepper spray in case of "boy trouble".

" Can we go now?" I asked impatiently, grabbing my bow and quiver as I stood by my bedroom door.

Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure thing, Art, but I have one question. I thought princesses were all well-mannered and obedient. What's up with the rebellious act?" Amelia asked as I slid the bow over my shoulder and strapped my quiver to my back.

" Well, I simply behave like feminine version of my father when he was younger, even though my mother encourages me not to behave like a 'ruffian'," I said with a laugh," Oh, and, Amy, whilst we are in the city, don't bring up the whole princess thing. The citizens have a bad habit of alerting the guards who have a bad habit of alerting my father that I am out in the city when I should be practicing my magic and all that."

She nodded and rolled her ice-blue eyes in annoyance. " Got it. No calling you princess around the civilians or guards, anything else?" she sighed sarcastically.

I laughed and linked arms with her as I led her towards the stables. I opened my mouth to respond, but I yelped in shock as took a step into thin air when I should have been stepping on cold, marble tile. Amy and I crashed down hard onto cold, wet earth, but I was on my feet in a flash, observing my surroundings.

" Whoa," Amy groaned, struggling to her feet," What just happened?"

I gasped as I realized where we were, and I pulled my bow from my shoulder and nocked an arrow. " Amy, I think we are in Middle Earth," I stated uneasily," Look. It's the trio of trolls."

Amy followed my line of vision, and I heard her swallow hard. " But that would mean that the Nazgûl are real, too!" she whimpered right as an unearthly shriek pierced the air.

We jumped at the unexpected and mildly terrifying sound, and I turned to my cousin with a serious look on my face. " We need to get to Rivendell," I stated," But I have no clue as to how to get there."

I looked to the sky and saw a clear, full moon, and Amy gasped as she looked up. " Wasn't it sunset when we left?" she asked, looking to me in confusion.

I nodded slowly and frowned as I remembered listening to my mother tell me about her adventure here. " Time must be different here," I muttered, adjusting my hood to hide the emerald-encrusted, gold circlet on my head," It would explain the sudden change in time."

Then we heard something crashing through the woods behind us and saw the fiery glow of torches. I whipped towards the source of the sound and drew back the arrow, ready to kill anything that threatened Amy's or my own life. Then I saw the man carrying the small figure and the three short people running through the woods as though they were being chased.

Then one of the short people noticed me and cried out in alarm. " Strider! Over there!" he yelled, drawing the man's attention.

" Who are you?" I called out, aware of Amy hiding behind me in fear of the horrible shrieking creatures who were nowhere to be seen.

" I am Strider," the man called out," One of my companions is injured. Can you help us?"

" What do you need?"

" Athelas," Strider stated calmly.

" What?" Amelia asked, poking her head out from behind me.

" Kingsfoil. It's a weed with medicinal properties," the man explained," My companion is in dire need."

I lowered my bow and nodded. " I'll try my best to help in whatever way I can," I promised, returning my bow to its position on my shoulder and the arrow to the quiver.

" What's Athelas?" Amelia whispered, looking frightened.

" It's a scruffy little plant with white flowers. Looks a bit like moss," I said, crouching down and getting to work as I heard Strider's companion, whom I was guessing to be Frodo, cry out in pain.

Amy and I quickly found a large clump of the plant and rushed over to where two hobbits were crouched beside an injured one of their kin. " What happened to him?" I asked as I approached.

" We were attacked by cloaked figures, and Mr. Frodo here was stabbed by one of the brutes," the one on Frodo's right said.

" Right, and who are you?" Amy asked, holding the clump of Athelas gingerly as Strider approached with a woman.

" I'm Pippin, this is Merry," he said gesturing the hobbit on Frodo's left," And the other hobbit is Sam."

" Nice to meet you," I said, looking to Strider," Here's the Athelas, Strider."

He took the plant from Amy and I and quickly boiled some and applied it to Frodo's wound. " Who are you?" Amy asked the woman who had appeared from the woods with Strider.

" I am Arwen," she said simply, turning her attention to Strider and Frodo and speaking in elvish.

I watched as she and Strider conversed briefly in the strange language before turning to me. " You, my father said that if I found two young women in the woods to tell the one with the bow that her presence is requested in Rivendell," Arwen said before hoisting Frodo onto her horse and climbing into the saddle behind the injured hobbit," Five of the Nine have been hunting you, where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider grabbed her hand and said something before Arwen spurred her horse into action. " What are you thinking!" Sam yelled," She can't go alone! Those things are still out there!"

A chorus of unearthly shrieks filled the air, and I placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. " If you keep shouting, those things will come looking for us. That elf took your friend to Rivendell, and Rivendell is where Amy and I are headed. We need to move."

I looked to Strider from under my hood, and he nodded in approval. " When we are safe in Rivendell, I would like to know why two young women are traveling alone in the woods," he said, leading us in the direction Arwen and Frodo had disappeared in.

We made good time to Rivendell, and the sun was on the rise as we crossed the river Bruinen. Once within the walls of Rivendell, I lowered my hood as I looked around in awe at the beautiful, elven buildings. " So this is Rivendell," I breathed, looking around in awe," Mother's description does not hardly give it justice."

" No kidding," Amy murmured, eyes roaming over all of the buildings, statues, and people.

" Ladies," Amy and I turned to face Strider as he spoke," I would like to know your names and your business in the woods."

" I am Artemis, this is my cousin, Amelia. Our business is our own, Master Strider," I said coolly," I hope your companion recovers soon, and I thank you for allowing us to accompany you on the way here."

I turned and had barely gotten out of sight of Strider and the hobbits when I heard someone call out," Sky! Could that really be you, my old friend?" I turned and saw a very old hobbit, waddling towards me as fast as his little legs could allow.

" I apologize, sir, but my name is Artemis. I believe you have mistaken me for my mother," I said, kneeling to his height as he reached me," My mother is Skylar Waters, also known as Sky."

The old hobbit looked a bit shocked but smiled nonetheless. " Oh, I see. I am Bilbo Baggins, your mother must have told you about her little adventure with me, hasn't she?" he chuckled, examining my face as he spoke.

" Of course, she has told me all about her adventure with you and the rest of the company and my uncle," I said, forcing my lack of comfort with the old hobbit's proximity not to show on my face.

" Nick? That strange young man, I don't think Sky could have made it to journey's end without him. Say, how are they? I haven't seen them since the battle of the five armies before the gates of Erebor," Bilbo said, smiling sweetly at me.

" Well, my mother has married quite well, and I have a brother several years younger than I. My uncle is also married and has two children, a daughter and a son, one of which is here with me," I said, looking up to see that my cousin was nowhere in sight," And I have apparently lost her."

" Oh, one of the elves probably dragged her off to go see Lord Elrond, he wanted to speak with two young women from the forest," Bilbo said, pausing," You are the second, I would bet."

I frowned and tilted my head to one side. " What would make you say that?" I asked.

" Because here he comes right now," the old hobbit said, pointing behind me.

I stood up straight as I turned to see an elf walking towards me with Amy in his wake. " You must be Artemis," the elf said with a smile," I am Lord Elrond. I would like to speak with you and Amelia in private if you would not mind."

I nodded and muttered a quick farewell to Bilbo before following Elrond and walking alongside Amy. " What's up, princess?" my cousin whispered playfully, smiling," You look like you've seen a ghost."

" I might as well have. That was THE Bilbo Baggins, Amelia. The hobbit from Mother's stories!" I sighed, shaking my head.

" Wait," she looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the old hobbit before it was too late," You mean Aunt Sky was telling the truth about meeting Bilbo? Holy cannoli! That's awesome!"

I heard Elrond chuckle in front of us as we entered a small pavilion surrounded by gorgeous, blooming plants. " You both bear remarkable resemblances to your parents," Elrond said, turning to face us," I foresaw someone coming to Middle Earth, but I did not anticipate it to be the children of the two mysterious heroes of Thorin Oakenshield's company. Your mother," Elrond looked to me," left behind some things that may serve you well during your time here; So did your father," he looked to Amy. "It is time for the both of you to prepare for a long journey. I have called a council in several days, and I would like the both of you to be there, for this council will be discussing things, which may directly concern you."

I shared a quick glance with Amy before smirking devilishly. " We're in."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter for you! I'm going to try and slow down the pace with this story because I have a rotten habit of losing my patience and rushing straight to the end. So, without much further ado, onwards to the reviews!**

**Shibien11: I'm glad you love it. I try to update at least once a week if at all possible, but I can make no real promises for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tiana Huntress: Yes, you may. I'm glad you like it, and I most definitely will keep writing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**cutie5lexis: Glad to hear from you again, and I'm glad you like it so far. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends?

Early the next morning, I woke from a nightmare to see Strider sitting in the far corner of my room beside the window. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, not in the slightest bit alarmed by his presence due to the experience of having a younger brother constantly hiding in my room when he didn't want to face our father.

"Elrond told me who you are, Artemis, and who your mother is," he sighed, standing,"I also thought you should know that members of the council are starting to arrive. Get dressed and get down to breakfast soon."

And with that, the man left my room. I rolled my eyes and crawled out of my bed to get dressed in my clothes, which the elves had been so kind as to clean for me. After I pulled on my cloak, I turned to the bedside table where my circlet was laying and sighed softly as the image of my father's worried face flashed across my mind. "I'm sorry, Father," I whispered as I brushed my hair and pulled it back into its usual braid,"I didn't mean to disappear like this." I placed the circlet on my head and strode out of my room in time to see Amy chasing two hobbits down the hall towards me.

"Stop those hobbits!" the ginger yelled angrily as the hobbits neared me.

Without hesitation, I snapped my fingers, and a rope appeared out of thin air and wrapped itself around the legs of the two hobbits, effectively taking the two young men to the ground. "Merry, Pippin, whatever you did to irritate Amy, I suggest you do not do it again," I sighed, walking away,"Oh, and which way to breakfast?"

Amy and the hobbits were more than happy to show me the way to the dining hall where new guests were striding in, taking seats at the large table in the center of the room, and digging into the food. "I suggest you get started eating," Pippin said,"I think I saw another party of dwarves arrive."

For some reason, I wasn't all that hungry as I sat down to eat until Strider walked in and planted himself in the seat on my right. Rather than speaking with him, I chose to stuff my face and refuse to acknowledge his presence. "Artemis," I turned to see Bilbo waddling right for me,"Good to see you, dear girl. Elrond is looking for you! He says he needs to speak with you about something of great importance."

I sighed softly as I rose from my seat and turned to the little, old man. "Lead the way, master hobbit," I said with a smile, easily keeping up with his hurried pace.

"If I didn't know any better, Artemis, I would say that you were ignoring that young man next to you," Bilbo chuckled as soon as we were out if earshot," He kept looking to you, expecting you to say something, but you never did."

"Where I'm from," I growled, clenching my fists,"People introduce themselves to me, never the other way around."

"Why is that?"

"Because of my title."

"Which is?"

"Princess of Asgard," I sighed, my frustration with Strider and my life fading as I walked with the old hobbit," A rather difficult title to live with. I can hardly ever leave home without my mother or father having a hissy fit."

Bilbo laughed and smiled at me as though he was my grandfather. "You are definitely Sky's little girl. Same strange way of speaking, same fiery personality, and the same pretty face," he sighed," When you see her again, tell her Bilbo says hello, for I fear that I shall never see her again, and I wish for her to remember me how I was."

I smiled sadly as I felt my heart break for the old man. " Your message will reach her," I knelt to his height and hugged him tightly," That I swear to you."

" You are too kind," Bilbo whispered,"But you're crushing my old bones."

I released him quickly and laughed nervously. I muttered a quick sorry before we continued onwards to where Elrond was waiting, well, more pacing and examining random books with a pile of books on a table behind him. "I see you finally found her, Bilbo. Thank you, please allow me to speak with Lady Artemis privately," Elrond said politely yet leaving no room for discussion.

Bilbo and I exchanged a quick goodbye before I was left alone with Elrond. "You wanted to see me?"

"Do you know of the One Ring?" Elrond asked, pulling another book from the shelf.

"Just that it was created by Sauron the Deciever," I lied,"Other than that, I don't really know all that much."

"I was there two thousand years ago, and I urged Isildur, the new king of Gondor, to destroy it, but the Ring had already corrupted him. The Ring has survived, and I believe that you will play a vital role in its destruction," Elrond said, turning to me with fire in his eyes,"Your mother and your uncle came out of nowhere and helped save Middle Earth. That task now falls to you and your cousin."

I nodded slowly and thought for a second. "My arrival and that of my mother's have something linking them, don't they?" I asked calmly.

"Yes. A dark and powerful spell lingered about your mother when she arrived here, but she had absolutely no magic of her own," Elrond said,"You, whilst you have magic of your own, are not capable of producing this spell. This leads me to one conclusion. Whoever wanted your mother here and wants you here, does not have the best intentions."

I swallowed hard. I remembered my mother telling me that something had wanted her for what she knew, and I had no doubt that I was here for the same reason. "So what's with all the books?"

"I was searching for spell tomes that may prove useful to you on your journey. Surprisingly, I have only found a few of the many books, which I know are under my possession," Elrond said, picking out another book.

I felt what little hope was still fluttering in my chest die. "Great. More studying," I muttered, hanging my head,"How am I going to carry all of these back to my room?"

"If you like, I could ask the man, Strider, to help you," Elrond said with a smirk.

Anger flashed through me, and I grabbed the stack of books from the table. "No way in all the Nine realms will I ask that man for help," I snapped, struggling to keep a grip on the books.

"You don't have to," a voice said as someone took half of the books from me.

I opened my mouth to thank the man but stopped before a single syllable left my mouth. Strider was standing there, smirking as he held half of my books. "I suppose I should thank you," I snapped, adjusting my grip on the remaining books in my arms,"So thanks."

I stalked past him after sending Elrond a hurt look and growling at Strider. We walked in silence as I carefully made my way back to where I was staying. "Why are you so hostile towards me?" Strider asked, opening the door to my room for me.

I frowned as I walked in and placed the books on the bedside table. "I really don't like people poking their nose into my personal affairs," I sighed,"My whole life up to this point has been micromanaged by my mother and father who have been searching relentlessly to find me a suitor that I don't try to kill on sight."

Strider laughed at that. "I can see your point. You value whatever privacy and freedom you can get, no matter how small," he sighed, placing stack of books next to mine,"I would like to start over, for I believe that you and I could be great friends."

I smiled as whatever stupid anger I held towards him faded. "That would be nice," I said softly, turning to face him.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Aragorn," Strider said with a bow,"Might I have the honor of knowing your name, fair archer?"

I fought the urge to laugh as he looked up with a smile that reached his eyes. "Of course, good sir. I am Artemis," I said, giving a small curtsy,"A pleasure to meet you."

We smiled as Aragorn moved to leave. "So are we friends?" he asked, halfway out the door.

I thought for a moment then nodded. "Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty! I am back with a new update! A little heads up. I cannot find my Lord of the Rings books or movies, so things may be slightly off at points until I find them again. Anyway! To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: OH MY GAWD STRAWBERRY! Anyway! Glad to hear that you're liking it. I've been a bit busy lately, and this chapter might be a bit rushed. Sorry.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Council

Early the morning of the Council, Amy and I found ourselves seated beside a tall, old man wearing grey robes. Amy, being the friendly person she is, struck up a conversation with the man almost as soon as she sat down. "Hi, I'm Amelia! Who are you?" she stuck her hand out and waited for the old man to reply as he gave her a look of surprise.

"Gandalf the Grey," he said with a smile, taking her hand and giving it a slight shake. "And who are you, my dear?" he asked me, holding out his hand to me.

"Artemis," I replied softly, taking his hand and giving it a firm squeeze rather than shaking it.

He nodded and smiled as he examined Amelia and me, which unnerved me for some reason and made me readjust my hood to better hide my face from him. "Would either of you happen to know a young woman by the name of Skylar Waters?"

"Yeah! She's my aunt and Artemis's mother! She is the most daring, wild, fantastic person in the whole world!" Amelia bubbled, practically bursting at the seams with adoration for my mother.

I lightly placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly, which caused my cousin to stop talking and settle down in a matter of seconds. "I would appreciate it greatly if you would cease your babbling Amelia, if only for a few minutes. You draw too much attention," I sighed, releasing her shoulder and examining the other council members as they trickled in and took their seats.

Once everyone was seated, Elrond began to speak, but it was only when he called upon Frodo to present the Ring that I began to pay attention. "This is indeed the One Ring, and it must be destroyed," Elrond stated calmly, his eyes scanning the faces of all those present.

"Well then," a dwarf growled, rising to his feet and raising his axe," What are we waiting for?"

Seeing what he was about to do I tried to warn him. "No wait-" a horrible sound filled the air as the blade of the axe shattered upon contact with the Ring. "You fool!" I snarled,"We possess no weapon, which could ever come close to destroying the Ring! It must be taken back and cast into the fires from whence it came! Back into the fires of Mount Doom!"

"And what would a young woman know of such matters?" the dwarf snarled as he was helped to his feet by his companions,"Go home and help your mother spin thread!"

Amelia and I were on our feet and in his face before he could blink. "I know more of this than you ever will, dwarf," I growled, my hood pushed back off my head from the speed at which I moved.

"And she is no mere woman," Amelia growled,"She is Artemis, daughter of Skylar Waters and princess of Asgard."

"Ladies, master Gimli," Elrond drew our attention with his calm voice,"Please return to your seats. We are here to solve a problem not create one."

Amelia and I gave Gimli death glares before returning to our seats and calming ourselves. The members of the council were silent for a moment until a man began to speak. "This is a gift. A great gift from our foes in Mordor," he said, rising to his feet,"Give the Ring to Gondor. Long have we protected your lands with the blood of our people. We can use this to our advantage..."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can! The Ring only obeys its master," Aragorn interrupted, giving me a strange look when I caught his eye.

"And what does a Ranger of the Wild know of this?" the man asked in contempt.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath to calm myself before an elf stood up and spat something in defense of Aragorn who then said something in elvish and made a small gesture with his hand to signal the elf to back off.

"This is the heir to the throne of Gondor?" the man asked in disbelief,"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

I glared at the man as he sat down once more and forced myself to breathe slowly and control my temper. Once everyone was silent again, Elrond rose from his seat and walked back to stand next to the Ring. "So, now the question that must be asked. Who will take the Ring to Mordor?"

I could tell that he instantly regretted saying that because almost immediately the council members were arguing amongst themselves. Elrond held a hand to his forehead and sat down as the council began to wage verbal war against one another until a small, frightened voice rang out above the rest. "I will take it!" The crowd fell silent and looked to Frodo,"I have heard many insults against men, elves, and dwarves but none were against hobbits. I will take the Ring to Mordor, but..." Frodo paused and looked around in fear,"I do not know the way."

I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will aid you in your quest little one," I said with an encouraging smile,"So long as there is breath in my body, you will not fail."

Amelia stood next to me and linked arms with me. "Wherever Artemis goes, I'm going too, even if all I can offer is knowledge," she stated solemnly, the serious expression strange upon her face.

"As the great Skylar Waters was once under my watch, it is my solemn duty to watch over her daughter and niece as well as our young Ringbearer," Gandalf said with a mischievous light in his eyes as he came to stand behind Frodo.

Then Aragorn stood and joined us, then the blonde elf who had yelled at Gimli, and then the red-bearded dwarf himself came to stand in front of me. Then the man from before stood. "If this is indeed the will of the council," he said slowly, taking cautious steps towards Frodo,"Then Gondor will see it done. You carry the fate of us all, little one."

"Oi! I'm going too!" Sam shouted, running out of the bushes and standing next to Frodo,"Anywhere Mr. Frodo goes, I'm going with him."

Elrond smiled, amused by the blonde hobbit, and chuckled,"That is quite obvious, Master Gamgee, seeing as he was invited to a secret council, and you were not."

Sam blushed for a moment before two more shouts drew everyone's attention. "Oi! We're going too!" Merry shouted, wedging himself between Frodo and Gimli.

"That's right!" Pippin yelped, nodding his head in agreement,"Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of adventure. Quest. Thing."

With each added word, Elrond's eyebrow threatened more and more to disappear into his hairline. "Very well," the elf lord sighed, relaxing his face into an approving smile,"Eleven companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Unseen to all others, Amelia and I bumped fists at those legendary words.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! I'm alive! And I have another chapter! Yay! To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: Hey! I am not cute! I am adorable!(or so my brother says) But thanks anyway! Enjoy the chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Well... That was fun...

The first few days of traveling with the Fellowship passed uneventfully, but I couldn't complain about that, unlike Amelia. "So, how long is this going to take exactly?" she whispered to me, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"As I told you the last forty times you asked, I do not know!" I snapped, stomping away from her and moving forward to walk next to Gimli.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you couldn't figure it out then tell me!" my cousin whined, matching my pace.

"No, but it does mean that when I'm the patient one out of the two of us, you need to deal with not knowing and just carry on!" I growled, jogging ahead to walk next to Boromir.

"But Artemis! I'm-"

I whipped around and grabbed her shoulders as she jogged to keep up with me. "Amelia, I swear on my father, if you do not shut up for at least ten minutes, I will gag and bind you and send you back to Rivendell with one of the hobbits." My cousin looked at me in shock for a moment; I never threatened her unless I was having a particularly bad day. "Am I understood?" She nodded her head, and I released her before continuing the walk in relative silence.

I caught glimpses of Boromir giving me strange looks from my peripheral vision and felt a smile twitch up the corners of my mouth for no apparent reason. "Such strange young women, your cousin and you," he said, looking ahead as it was my turn to give him a strange look,"I am curious as to how a princess was allowed to travel with her cousin but no royal guard."

I smirked at the thought of palace guard attempting to accompany me on the quest. "I the better fighter. If any of the guard were attempting to follow me, I lost them within the palace walls," I chuckled, the image of the gold-clad men chasing a six year-old me through the palace after I had announced that I was going to sneak into the city.

Boromir seemed slightly confused. "You do not enjoy having your own personal guard?"

"No! They get in my way whenever I try to do anything and pretty much only listen to my father's commands," I frowned as I remembered the most recent string of suitors my father had invited to the palace to meet me.

"As princess, I'm sure you have duties to your kingdom. Why leave?" Boromir asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I didn't want to be trapped in the palace my whole life while suitor after suitor was invited by my father," I sighed, a wave of homesickness washing over me.

"What about your mother?"

"She is the main reason I know how to fight," I said with a smile,"When I was seven, my mother insisted I be taught how to use a bow. In Asgard, warriors are highly respected, and my mother thought it would be best if the princess was one of the best fighters in the kingdom."

I heard Amelia laugh behind me and turned to look at her inquisitively. "My father said that your mother and father had gotten into an argument over whether or not the best fighter in Asgard could be a women, a princess no less."

I frowned and looked forward once more. "Either way, I don't need any guards to protect me, and that's all that counts," I sighed, not really caring at this point in the conversation.

I heard Boromir and Amelia chuckle at my response, and I realized that, no matter who I ended up walking alongside, Amelia would follow me and continue to annoy me. Then I got an evil idea. My cousin had a ridiculous crush on Legolas when we were younger, no doubt she was still slightly embarrassed by it.

I sped up and quickly made my way to walk next to the blonde elf, and he looked at me as I smirked evilly. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Amelia blushing and slowing down to walk with the hobbits. "Why are you smiling?"

I looked up at Legolas and chuckled a bit. "I don't have to listen to my cousin's ramblings anymore," I explained, shifting the strap of my pack on my shoulder,"I prefer not having to speak or listen to people when I travel."

Legolas nodded and glanced back at my cousin who was now merrily chatting away with Pippin. "Are you and your cousin part elf?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't think so. Why?" I raised an eyebrow at the strange question.

"Your ears are long for humans," he stated simply, shifting his gaze to something ahead of us,"I was curious." I felt my ears, suddenly feeling self-conscious, for a moment then I sighed, shrugged, and fixed my eyes on the horizon.

Around noon, the fellowship came to a halt on a mound of boulders to rest and eat. I dug out one of the books Elrond had given me to study on the journey from my bag and sat down under a rock ledge with a piece of bread in my mouth. "What are you reading?"

I let out a surprised squeak as Aragorn announced his presence in front of me. I grabbed the piece of bread from my mouth and cleared my throat as I looked up at him,"It's a book, which Elrond gave me to study."

"I see. A book of what?"

"Spells," I stated, shifting to hide the book with my body as Aragorn sat down next to me and tried to read it.

"Are you a witch?"

"No."

"Sorceress?"

"No."

"What are you to use magic?"

"A princess with magical abilities inherited from her father," I snapped, whipping my head around to glare at Aragorn only to find his face inches from mine, and I had to force myself not to flinch, blush, or recoil from the unexpected proximity.

He noticed the anger in my voice and eyes and scooted back a bit. "Right. You like your privacy and freedom," he murmured,"Don't mind me. I'll just go watch Boromir teach the hobbits and your cousin how to fight."

Those words made me snap to attention. "Amy? Learning how to fight?" I was on my feet and dashing towards my cousin in a matter of seconds only to see her about to engage Boromir with a sword, which was clearly too heavy for her. "Wait!"

My yelp of protest froze Boromir and Amy in their tracks. "What is it, Arty?" my cousin asked, lowering the sword.

I felt my eye twitch, and I drew the sword Elrond had given me the first day I was in Rivendell. "If you're going to learn how to fight, I'll be the one teaching you," I growled, twirling the blade in my hands,"And don't call me Arty."

My cousin smiled and handed her sword to Boromir, running over to her pack, and pulling the sword Elrond had given her. "Very well, cousin," she chuckled,"Start the lesson."

I smirked and held up the sword in my hand to demonstrate how to hold it. Amy adjusted her grip then mimicked my stance. "Best to start at the beginning, hm?" I said, slowly beginning to circle my cousin,"Lesson number one. Fight to survive."

I lunged at her, and she swung her sword up to block my blade. Our blades screeched as they met, and she shoved me back. I twirled my sword and chuckled as Amy began to mirror my movements and pace in a circle. "Good. Try to slash me," I said, taking another step back and taking a defensive stance.

Amy lunged for me, and I sidestepped her before smacking her backside with the flat of my blade. I heard her yelp and the others chuckling at her until I gave them all a death glare. "Think before you act, Amelia," I sighed, taking up a defensive stance again.

She moved slower as she circled me, and I could see her eyes fixed on my left side. Then she smirked and lunged for me, making sure to strike before I could sidestep, but I flicked my sword up and blocked her attack. Then she did something unexpected.

I yelped in shock as she tackled me to the ground but quickly gained the upper hand as I kicked her off and pinned her to the ground with my knee on her shoulder and my sword on her neck. "Lesson over. If you had tackled me in a real fight, both of us would have been killed. Well done," I chuckled, getting off of her and sheathing my sword,"Now if you'll excuse me, I must go finish reading a rather interesting book."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright. I apologize for not updating last week, but I will put out two chapters this week to make up for it. I am so sorry. To the review!**

**cutie5lexis: I AM NOT CUTE! (in Stitch's voice) I'M CUTE AND FLUFFY~! Wow I sound like my Aunt Jay when I deny cuteness. Anyway. Yes. She is like her dad. I am pleased with this fact. Enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Yet another reason for me to hate birds...

I had just sat down to continue my book, I heard Pippin shout in alarm then the sounds of men wrestling. Amelia plopped down on a rock next to Gandalf, who was sitting a few feet from where Legolas was checking the fletching on all of his arrows, and Aragorn returned to his seat beside me under the rock ledge.

I could feel his eyes burning into my head as I ignored him in favor of the book. Then he looked into the distance and sighed. I looked up from my book to see what he was looking at only to find him looking at me again. "Seriously, Aragorn, what do you want?" I sighed, closing the book and shoving it into my travel bag.

"Well, I want to know about you, not just what you are. I want to know who you are. What you like, what you dislike," he said tilting his head to one side,"I'm curious about you, Artemis. You are a great mystery to me."

I smiled and shook my head in defeat. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"What is your father like?"

I looked at Aragorn with an eyebrow raised but shrugged. "My father is probably the most intelligent, brave, fantastic man I have ever met. Even when we don't agree or I disappoint or disobey him, he hardly ever raises his voice," I said, smiling at the thought of my father,"My uncle says that my mother is the only reason that my father is so level-headed. Either way, it doesn't really matter to me. He would have taught me to use magic no matter how long it took even if his temper was as horrible as it was before he met my mother."

"Why magic? Surely using a weapon alone would be enough for someone of your skill," Aragorn asked, and I wasn't sure whether he was teasing me or not.

I shrugged and looked over to where Amelia was now sitting as she questioned Legolas about his bow. "I suppose I chose to learn magic because my grandmother was magic. My father and uncle tell me she was a beautiful woman with many skills and was always a lady. Even when she was disobeying direct orders from her husband, the king."

Aragorn smiled. "That seems to be something that runs through your family. Your grandmother, your mother from the old story, and now you. A young woman defying all odds and willingly heading into the very heart of evil in this world despite everyone who tells you no."

I laughed a little at that. "You definitely say that again, but you don't know the half of it with my mother. She disobeyed orders from a huge organization of trained fighters to save the universe then disobeyed orders again, so she would have a chance to meet my father again. They actually only met because of her disobedience."

Aragorn smiled, no doubt imagining his idea of what my mother and father looked like and how they met. "So, do you have any siblings?"

I looked at him, mildly confused by the random question but nodded. "I have a little brother, Fenrir. He's only eleven years old, but the little imp has already figured out how to work a lightning spell."

Aragorn laughed at that. "What does he look like?"

"He's pale-skinned, has dark-brown hair, his eyes are almost as green as mine, and he's only just tall enough to climb onto a horse without help," I said, feeling a sudden stab of homesickness as I thought of my little brother.

"How about your mother?"

"She looks just like me but with really dark brown hair and bright-green eyes. Her skin is a little more tan than mine, but that's only because she doesn't have to sneak around whenever she wants to go into the city."

"And your father?"

"Tall, just a bit taller than you. He has pale skin, prominent cheekbones, emerald-green eyes, raven-black hair, and a voice to charm even the most battle-hardened man into bowing before him. Of course, my father is a good man, even if he is a trickster at some points and was known throughout his childhood as a troublemaker."

Aragorn nodded and smiled at the mental image. Then Legolas shot to his feet as he saw something coming towards us. "Crebain from Dunland! Spies of Isengard!" the elf shouted, grabbing several things before darting into a bush.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, grabbing my bag and dragging me under the rock ledge and squishing me to the ground.

In a matter of seconds, there wasn't the slightest trace of our company in sight except for what I could see of members of the fellowship in their hiding spots. Amelia was the last to hide and was saved by Legolas dragging her into the bushes with him, and I could only image the shade of pink she was at the moment. Aragorn noticed the small smirk on my lips, but he didn't have a chance to question it because the crebain were suddenly upon our campsite, swarming, screeching, and basically acting like a strange mixture of crows and bluejays. Once they were gone, my ears were ringing from their shrill cries, and I couldn't feel my legs for I had been so still for so long.

Aragorn held me upright as I stumbled towards my cousin. "Amelia," I groaned as she stumbled out of the bushes.

She looked terrified. "I hate birds," she muttered when I was close enough to hear,"I hate them so much."

I shook Aragorn's hand off my arm and grabbed Amelia by her shoulders as I felt the world tilting under my feet. "Amelia, listen to me," I groaned,"We have faced many vile birds, the cuccoo, the seagulls, those godawful singing things that wouldn't shut up at Disney," I straightened up and loosened my grip on my cousin as the ringing in my ears came to a stop,"But now I have a whole new reason to hate them. The crebain."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there! So I have been living in Texas for the past six years, and I have learned that snow, even if it is just a little flurry, is something to treasure. Coincidentally, this chapter has snow in it. Cool huh? Anyway to the review!**

**cutie5lexis: Yes. I am fluffy. Well, my hair is anyway. Oh well, saw the weather report for New York, and I have got to say, girl, STAY INSIDE! Get some nice hot cocoa, wrap up in a fluffy blanket, and sit down and watch cartoons. This is what snowy weather is for! Anyway! Artagorn? I like it. Kinda cute.**

**Without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't laugh...

After the little crebain issue, as I was coming to call it, Gandalf led the fellowship into the mountains. Luckily for me, I was cold resistant due to my father's bloodline, which meant I didn't shiver, my teeth didn't chatter, and I would not freeze unless I was ridiculously cold for an extended period of time. Sadly for everyone else, the snow was collecting on and in their hair, clothes, and, in some cases, in eyebrows.

"How can you not be frozen up here?" Boromir snapped, shivering and glaring at me as I slowly made my way past him.

"I guess I'm just stronger than you, Boromir," I teased, smiling at him as I pulled up the hood of my cloak to shelter my ears from the howling wind.

Then I saw someone rolling through the snow towards us. "Frodo!" I struggled through the snow towards him as I recognized his yelps of pain.

Aragorn reached Frodo at almost the same time as I, but I was already chanting a spell under my breath to warm up Frodo's bare feet, which were no doubt freezing in the snow. "Frodo, are you alright?" Aragorn asked as the hobbit struggled to his feet.

Boromir, being the jerk he was, strode past us without seeing if our ringbearer was alright. Then I saw what he was after as he pulled it from the snow by the chain. Frodo watched Boromir in fear as he raised his hand to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" I shouted, shaking him from his trance.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn ordered, his face set and his eyes steely.

Boromir chuckled lightly as though what he had nearly done was nothing and sauntered toward us. He handed Frodo the Ring then ruffled the hobbit's hair, much to Frodo's chagrin, and continued on the path up the mountain.

Aragorn glared after the man of Gondor before switching his gaze to me and smiling lightheartedly. "So, I take it you like the snow?" he laughed, and I scooped up a handful of the cold, white powder.

"Hm. I dunno. What do you think?" I laughed, throwing my handful of snow at Aragorn and running ahead a few yards and turning back to see him chasing me with both hands full of snow.

I let out a surprised yelp and ran through the snow, past Boromir, and his behind Amelia as Aragorn launched his the icy powder in my general direction. I heard Boromir shout in surprise, and Amelia shoved me in the path of Aragorn's second snowball. It was cold, compact, and hit my stomach hard, and I yelped in surprise. Then Gandalf shouted back at us to behave ourselves.

Boromir glared at me then shot a nasty look at Aragorn who was desperately fighting not to laugh. I waited for Boromir to walk past and fell in alongside Aragorn. Then I saw why he was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Were you aiming for his buttocks?"

"I was aiming for his head," Aragorn whispered.

"Oh, so you didn't miss."

"What?"

"He has his head shoved up his arse."

"Oh. Oh! I understand! Very clever," he chuckled, smiling down at me.

I grinned and focused up ahead where Legolas was trying to teach Amelia how to walk on top of the snow. "Does your cousin have an interest in Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly as he followed my gaze.

"I'm not sure, but I think that she only views him as a friend at the moment," I lied, smiling as Legolas held Amelia just to help her balance while she figured out how to walk on the snow. "What about him? Do you think he has an interest in her?"

"Even after knowing him for many long years, it is hard to say. He could see her as a mere child or a friend, but I don't think he could ever see her as more," Aragorn responded softly.

I felt my heart break for Amelia because I had the same sneaking suspicion. "Well," the words I would have said died in my throat as I watched as Amelia sank up to her hips in the snow, and Legolas laughed as he pulled her out and helped her brush off the offending white powder. "I just completely forgot what I was going to say," I muttered, looking over at Aragorn who suddenly shifted his gaze from me to the front of the fellowship.

He smiled a bit then fought to hide it, and I shifted my gaze back to Boromir's snowy behind. "Should we tell him?"

"No."

"Want to let someone else tell him?" I asked, smiling up at Aragorn.

"Definitely."

While my father may be completely ice-resistant, I am only partially so. After several long hours of traveling in the snow and biting winds of the mountain, I began to shiver and mutter spells of ice-resist under my breath. The sun was almost completely gone from the world, and the winds had picked up. Lightning tore the sky every few seconds, and I swore I could hear someone chanting in the wind.

Then a lightning bolt struck the mountain above the heads of the fellowship, and a small avalanche came rushing towards us. I felt someone grab me and throw me against the side of the mountain before snow pounded down on me.

Once the tiny avalanche was done, I fought to the surface of the snow. Everyone began to pop out of the snow, and I saw that it was Boromir who had tackled me to safety. "Well, no need to worry about telling him he has snow on his buttocks now," I thought as I looked at him.

Then Amelia and Legolas popped out of the snow shortly followed by Aragorn, the hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf. "Gandalf!" I shouted over the wind and now clear chanting in the air,"He is trying to bring down the mountain! We must get away from here!"

The old wizard looked at me in apprehension before Gimli gave his two cents. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, why can we not go under it? We should go through the mines of Moria! My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

Gandalf and I exchanged knowing looks before looking to the red-haired dwarf. "Master Gimli," I said, drawing his attention,"I believe Gandalf will agree when I say that the mines are not a good idea."

"Nonetheless," I looked to Gandalf as he spoke,"It is not my place to choose our passage. That choice lies with the Ringbearer."

I looked to where Aragorn was helping Frodo to his feet. The young hobbit was shaking, from fear or cold I could not say, but managed to keep his voice strong and steady as he spoke. "We will go through the mines."

I met Gandalf's eyes, and he nodded sorrowfully. He and I both knew what was coming, and neither of us wanted it to come to pass. "Then we must leave this place or we shall all have icy tombs," I stated, shaking the snow from my body,"I for one would like to reach the end of this journey and live to tell the tale."

At my words, the fellowship began to dig themselves from the snow and fight through the freezing powder in an attempt to find their tracks and head down the way we came. Amelia kept her pace even with mine during the descent and held her silence until Gimli spotted the ancient walls of Moria. Then she leaned in close to me and whispered so that only I could hear her. "We popped right out of the snow! Like daisies!"

She sniggered as she leaned away from me, and I smiled at her. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, write this down!" I hissed, smiling as Aragorn and Legolas turned around to give us strange looks.

At which point, Amelia and I waved bashfully, smiled, and said in almost perfect unison,"Hey there. How ya doin?" The two males shook their heads then looked ahead as they trudged on through the snow.

Then I looked at Amelia and said in a monotone voice with a straight face,"Whatever you do, do not laugh." Then my cousin's face broke into a strained smile as she fought back giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! I have returned once again with another chapter! First! To the reviews!**

**alexma: Thank you very much. I do try very hard to entertain people with my stories. I'm glad you like it, and I hope this is soon enough an update for you.**

**cutie5lexis: Well, my friends have called me psychic, and those are some of his most famous lines, so I had to do it! I just had to! The opportunity was calling to me! Anyway, yes. The name is fantastic, but I was wondering, what about Amy and Legolas? Legolas needs love too!**

**Anyway! On with the story and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Knowing What Lies Ahead...

Once we had reached the doors of Moria, I had to fight to stand still with all the chills running down my spine. Something was wrong, and I could feel it. There was something in the water begins us, I just knew it, and Amelia was scared out of her mind by the prospect of not being allowed into the dwarven mines. Gee, thanks Gimli. The dwarf had been filling her head with images of happy, burly dwarves giving us a warm welcome, fresh food, and a warm place to sleep.

Too bad I knew what was already going to happen, and I knew that a royal welcome was not what was waiting for is behind those doors. PLUNK! The first splash had me on my feet with electricity crackling around my fingers. Then the second made me look to Merry and Pippin. I darted over to them and grabbed them by the shoulders, using only enough electricity to stun them and hold them still. "Don't disturb the water. You have no idea what may lurk in its depths," I growled, releasing them to collapse on the ground, moaning from being zapped.

I turned to see Aragorn watching in interest. "How did you do that?"

I held up a hand with electricity still crackling around my fingers. "They shocked me, so I shocked them in return," I stated simply, returning to my seat on a boulder by the doors.

After several hours of listening to Gandalf's failed attempts to guess the code to open the doors, I started to get twitchy. First, I started counting and checking the arrows I had in my quiver, then I checked my bowstring. Then I started running through all of the spells I knew starting with animal transformation and ending with zapping spells. Then I took to pacing.

Apparently, my lack of patience with irritating to the others because not long after I had begun to pace, Aragorn grabbed me and pulled me down to sit next to him. "If you don't stop pacing, I might lose my mind."

"Why?"

"The constant crunching of pebbles underfoot is obnoxious."

"Oh. Would you rather I start practicing my magic? Or perhaps my archery?" I asked, energy returning to my fingers.

"As long as you have spells that don't make too much noise."

"Muffling spell!" I laughed, jumping to my feet and muttering the incantation under my breath. Then I started pacing, but the pebbles no longer crunched under my feet.

Aragorn was on his feet in an instant. "How?"

"Muffling spell! I can pace and not make much noise!" I laughed,"Of course, I have used this when spying on my father, but it still lives up to its name!"

Aragorn nodded and smiled. "What else can you do?"

"Well, since magic is in my blood, I can do almost anything if I set my mind to it and find the proper incantations. I've even made some spells of my own before! Once, when I was little, I was irritated with my little brother because he was just so annoying! So, I zapped him with a spell that formed itself into head, and he started to behave like a proper gentleman. Quite the feat for a five year-old prince of Asgard."

Aragorn smiled and looked at me strangely. "I keep forgetting that you are a princess from a distant land. You seem so normal, not at all a brat like some noblewomen in Gondor."

I smiled and shook my head slightly. "I can be much worse than a brat, but my mother and father beat that out of me when I was little. Not literally mind you, but they didn't allow me to become a spoiled brat. I had lessons, chores, and duties, but I never was allowed to order around the servants."

Aragorn nodded. "Will having someone to talk to keep you from pacing?"

"Maybe."

"Come. We shall speak of many interesting things," he ordered, dragging me back to sit with him,"First, when did you start learning magic?"

"When I was three years old."

"What was the first spell?"

"More of elemental control than a spell. Some of my magic doesn't require an incantation or spell or potion or any of that," I explained, ceasing the muffling spell on my feet,"However, magic with incantations drain my energy, so I only use them on rare occasion or for short periods of time."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "Can you turn invisible?"

I willed myself to disappear as he spoke. "This answer your question?"

He reached forward and poked my unseen forehead. "Okay, that is perhaps the most useful thing I have ever seen magic do."

I returned to a visible state and glared at him. "Magic is always useful! A well-placed spell can be just as effective as a sword!"

Aragorn looked shocked for a moment before we heard stone grating against stone as the doors opened. "Well, that was excellent timing," Aragorn chuckled, standing and heading over to the dark entrance.

I shuddered at the thought of what was to come. I was the last into the mines before the hobbits, and I unconsciously created three orbs of light around me to light up the cavern. I almost immediately wished I hadn't.

Gimli wailed mournfully as my orbs illuminated the cavern to reveal long dead corpses of dwarves. Amelia squeaked in alarm and held fast to my arm and buried her face in my shoulder. I snatched one of my glowing orbs from the air and condensed it into a glowing, crystal orb before shoving it into my cousin's hands. "Stay close to Gandalf," I ordered quietly as Legolas yanked an arrow from a corpse.

"Goblins!" he snarled, whipping around with his bow at the ready.

Then we heard Frodo and the other hobbits scream. I was out of the mines in seconds, and I grit my teeth as my eyes focused on the beast in the water holding my companions. "Not today!" I snarled, throwing my hands out towards the tentacles holding Frodo and Merry. The tentacles practically exploded where they met the water, and I saw Boromir rush forward and catch Merry, but Frodo was caught by another tentacle.

My hands felt like they hand been pierced by knives as was usual for when I used a spell that pushed my limits. I pulled my bow off my shoulder and nocked an arrow. I drew it back to my ear, muttered a quick spell, and let the arrow fly.

The beast in the water roared in pain as the arrow pierced its eye and burst into flames. I fell to my knees as the magic took its toll on my body. I saw Aragorn crashing through the water with Frodo in my arms, and I felt someone pulling me back towards the mines.

Sam rushed past me and grabbed my bow before he scurried back into the mines as I struggled to look over my shoulder at Pippin as he struggled to drag me into the mines. I scraped up what little strength I had left and forced my limbs to bend to my will and allow me to somewhat crawl with Pippin as my guide into the mines before the thing in the water tore down the entrance.

My orbs of light had long since gone out, but Amelia's crystal was glowing faintly. I smiled as Sam waddled over to me with my bow and placed it on my chest. "Thank you, Sam. Thank you, Pippin," I whispered to my short heroes as I felt my magic slowly returning,"You two a whole lot of brave in tiny packages."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! I have returned with an extra chapter for this week because I may not update next week. Sorry about that, but someone in my family is very sick. So, to the review!**

**cutie5lexis: Glad to see you're enjoying the story! Another awesome name. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I was psychic. It would just add to my awesome personality! ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter and on with story!**

Chapter 8: Stairs...

Since I was so weak from using my magic, Aragorn slung one of my arms over his shoulders and helped me into the darkness of the mines while Amelia carried my bow and the little, glowing orb.

"Artemis, you knew that spell was too much," Amelia scolded in a whisper as the fellowship carefully moved forward in the mines,"Why would you do that?"

"Because my friends were in danger," I whispered, barely able to hold myself upright without Aragorn's assistance.

"Yeah, well. The whole exploding its limbs was impressive and all, but was it really necessary?" my cousin snapped, glaring at how weak I was.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind," I hissed, extinguishing the light from the little orb in her hands, which resulted in some energy returning to me.

She squeaked in fear and darted forward to grab Legolas's arm. I sniggered at her childish fear of the dark,"Amelia, you should only fear what lurks in the dark, not the dark itself!"

My cousin glared at me as I leaned on Aragorn for support. "I fear and hate both equally," she hissed, releasing Legolas's arm but shrinking back into the pool of light Gandalf's staff was emitting.

I shook my head slowly and looked up to see Aragorn smirking at me. "What?"

"It's just you," he said softly, adjusting his grip on my and making sure that I wouldn't slip off his shoulder,"Your cousin is clumsy and adorable, yet you are fierce and purposeful, and you two behave like two sides of the same coin."

I smiled at that. "We balance each other, much like my mother with her brother. Amelia is light, and I am dark. We are different yet one cannot exist without the other."

Aragorn nodded at my statement, and we fell into a comfortable silence, not at all like one of those awkward silences where you feel the need to say something but can't figure out what to say. No, this was a silence where you were simply comfortable not saying a word and listening to the soft echo of the other's footsteps.

Not long after I had regained enough strength to walk on my own, the fellowship reached what looked like the largest staircase any of the company had ever seen. Amelia and I shared a look of defeat and sorrow as we gazed at the ridiculous amount of stairs. "Just when you thought our day couldn't get any better," I whispered with sarcasm dripping from my words.

My cousin smiled as we began to climb the stone steps, and I glanced back over my shoulder to see Aragorn and Legolas whispering amongst themselves. "So, Amelia, what do you think of Legolas?" I whispered, smirking as I saw her face flush a dark shade of red.

"He's a gentleman and funny and..." she trailed off, and her blush grew darker.

"And?" I drew the word out into a question, leaning closer.

"Attractive," she finished so that only I would be able to hear in the dead silence of the mines.

I smiled at my cousin and sighed into the cool darkness of the mines. "And what of you?" my ginger cousin asked,"What do you think of Aragorn?"

I glanced over my shoulder to where the man was still whispering with Legolas a good twenty steps below us. "He's smart, funny, and a good man," I whispered, focusing on not making much noise as Amelia and I crawled up the steps past a skeleton of a dwarf.

"And?"

"And what? He's one of the few people I've ever really had a chance to talk to and make friends with. He's a good listener, and I do find him," I paused and lowered my voice drastically,"Somewhat attractive. However, I am the crowned princess of Asgard. You know how my father would react if I chose a suitor that wasn't hand picked by him."

Amelia snickered at that. "Yeah, and I know how you and Lily treat those hand picked suitors. Target practice and hunting practice."

I sighed at the thought of the old lioness. "Yeah, Lily is a pretty cool cat. I cannot wait to get home and see her again," I sighed, adjusting my bow around my shoulders as the top of the stairs came into view. "Look," I whispered, pointing to where Gandalf was climbing over the top of the stairs,"I can see the top."


End file.
